What I've Been Missing
by iamskye9
Summary: Its Eli's senior year. He's finally over Clare. He's got his Bipolar Disorder under control. When Abigail Turner, the new girl, shows up, everything changes. He feels more like himself than ever. But what happens when she figures out his past at Degrassi.


I stared down at the cold grey grave. The wind blew, making the grass and tree's rustle. I cant believe its only been a year and half since she'd died. This is the one place I could think of coming after the school year, and the summer. I was so stupid to have thought I could get Clare back. Even after I wrecked Morty on a Manic rampage.

And then I tried to sabotage Clare's relationship with Jake. At least I helped them a little bit. And then the whole camp crisis. I swear I thought she was going to kiss me. That would've broken me. After Id just been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder, it'd just make everything worse.

A girl was medium length brown hair sat down by a grave next to Julia's. She curled herself into a small ball and just stared, rocking back and forth. She had pale skin and her hair rustled with the early autumn breeze.

"Who are you here for?" she asked quietly, in a low smooth voice. She was looking at me, which is when I noticed she had grey eyes that looked drained of life. I took a glance at Julia's grave and then turned back to the girl.

"An ex-girlfriend." I told her hoarsly. She nodded with a sad face. I noticed the name on the stone of the grave she was sitting on. Alfred Turner 1964-2011. "You?" I asked. She, too, took a glance at the tomb stone and looked back at me.

"A...friend..." she trailed off. Something told me she was lying. "Okay, sorry. Uhm...my father." she spoke quietly again. I studied her carefully, noticing the way she stood with one hand on her hip. How her face looked soft and round.

"Im sorry...about...your girlfriend." she gave me a small smile. "Ex. Ex-girlfriend. And Im sorry about your dad." She wrapped her arm around her torso and used the other hand to pushher hair back. "Yeah." she whispered, staring back at her father's grave. Something wasnt right. This wasnt normally like her. Or it didnt seem like the normal person she is. It seemed like her features were softened and she let a shield down.

"Whats your name?" I asked, taking a step closer. "Abigail. Abby. Turner." she gave me another small smile, letting her arms drop to her sides and hair blow in the breeze. "Eli Goldsworthy." I stuck my hand out to shake her's but she took awhile to connect her hand to mine. She definitely had trust issues.

She looked nothing like Clare, but I didnt know why I was thinking this. Thinking about her. Clare. I was definitely over her. And I hoped, in the back of my mind, that we could still be friends. Abby retracted slowly, hugging her small frame again.

"I have to go." she walked away slowly. She got into the driver's side of a black car that looked almost brand new. And I wondered. Would Abby be a part of the new year of Degrassi drama?

I jumped out of Bullfrog's truck, walking into Degrassi. My last year. I watched the policemen check everyone's bag like they always did in the morning. It reminded me of Vegas Night. With Fitz. The blade in his hand. His body moving closer. A swift jerk of the arm and the knife in the wall beside me. Clare's cries echoing down the otherwise noiseless hallway.

I snapped out of the daze and started up the school steps. They checked me and then I stepped inside. I saw Drew and Katie holding hands and talking by her locker. Clare and Jake sneekign behind the starewell. It was obvious from her giggles.

"Eli!" I heard someone call out my name from the side of me. I turned around to Adam's small body. He had a smile on his face as I nodded at him. His shoulder was better, but still sore. The bell rung, and we headed to our first class. I sat down in the back, like usual. Ali sat down in a chair, next to a girl with a small frame and brown hair.

Ali wore a red shirt just like the other girl. They started talking, even laughing with each other. Until I realized their was something familiar about the girls small petite frame, pale skin, and brown hair. The teacher walked in, making everyone turn to the front. And it was then I realized that the girl was non other than Abigail.


End file.
